


Fated

by Live



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Self-Doubt, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Anxiety can see the red string of fate tying him to his fated one, a shame his fated one will never love him...





	

Anxiety has always been able to see the red string of fate. He doesn’t know why… He didn’t understand that it was only he who could see them at first, but it became apparent very early on that he was different. Very different, if the fact that he could manipulate the strings is anything to go by (he’s never heard of anyone who can change a string in the legends).

It had been a relief at first. The little piece of red thread tied to his finger gave him hope. He didn’t have to be alone. Out in the world there was someone fated for him. He could be happy… But if he was unhappy with his situation, or if his fated one was a horrible person he could get rid of the string.

Only… That’s not true.

Anxiety isn’t loved. He IS alone. And he can’t bring himself to leave his fated one behind.

He stays back and watches as the world passes him by. Watches every interaction between the other personas. But, he never joins them. He’ll make a remark (that he’ll be cursed for), but that’s as close as he’s willing to get.

Morality doesn’t have a string. It doesn’t make any sense to Anxiety. Morality is perfect for love, he IS love, but apparently he doesn’t have anyone he’s fated for. He’s not sure how Morality would take the news. Morality’s always been quick to ‘aw’ things that are considered cute- and soulmates would definitely fall under that. So maybe he’d be sad, but… Morality’s also always been the hopeful one. He’d probably hope his way into an optimistic conclusion that Anxiety just can’t imagine.

Logic doesn’t have one either. Anxiety imagines Logic would appreciate that. He knows Logic has never felt comfortable with emotions, so knowing he doesn’t have to deal with someone else’s emotions would probably be a relief.

Missy and Pranks have a string. It ties the two to each other. Anxiety is pretty sure no one else has realised the two are together. There’s not a lot the two let slip, but Anxiety sees their string and watches their interactions and he sees it. They’re happy. They have their happy end.

Princey has one. Somehow Anxiety doesn’t imagine Prince would be happy to know about it. It’s not that he doesn’t think Prince wouldn’t enjoy knowing about the red string. It’s just Anxiety can see who he is tied to. He doesn’t think Princey would be glad to know they were each other’s destiny.

And that hurts.

Anxiety can imagine a life with Prince. It admittedly wouldn’t have been his first choice. Anxiety doesn’t know what he dreamed of before, before he was the persona he is today, but now? Now Anxiety dreams of curling up in a blanket and watching Disney with a partner. He dreams of a partner who can help him through the tough anxiety attacks, even if it was just to bring him a bottle of water once he’s calmed down.

Honestly it’s not much to ask for. And he knows Princey would be happy to do that for a loved one. Knows Princey would want to do so much more for a loved one.

Too bad that Prince hates Anxiety then.

Prince thinks Anxiety is depressing. He thinks Anxiety does all of this on purpose. Believes Anxiety is the ultimate enemy; that he is the villain to Prince’s hero. He doesn’t believe Anxiety is able of change. That he isn’t willing to change.

And Anxiety has never been able to change his opinion.

So, he watches from a safe distance. Observes.

He enjoys watching Prince, because that’s the cruel thing here. Anxiety does love Prince. He can’t fathom why. Maybe it’s because Prince truly tries his best at everything he does. Maybe it’s the hope that maybe he won’t be alone, or maybe it’s a love for just how expressive the persona’s face is.

Whatever it is, it’s kept him from breaking that delicate little thread. And what a mistake that is.

Anxiety’s been watching them all for so long that he knows when something’s up. It started with fleeting glances. It progressed to excessive touching. And now he sees it plain as day.

Kissing.

Anxiety’s fond of kissing, it’s an intimate act. A soft and often sickeningly sweet display of affection. He’s just never allowed himself close enough to even risk the act. But, he’s accidently allowed himself close enough to see Prince and Morality kissing.

It’s definitely the sickeningly sweet type of kiss. One of Prince’s hands is cupping Morality’s cheek. Their eyes are shut tight. They don’t seem to notice anything around them, both absorbed completely and utterly in each other.

A sound catches in Anxiety’s throat before he turns and leaves. He likes to think the two part behind him and somehow manage to look at him (just so he can exist, even for a second, in his fated one’s mind). But, he’s sure they’re too wrapped up in each other to have noticed.

He’ll never know though, because he won’t turn back. He’ll dwell on it and learn to be grateful of it.

What he does know is, he was never suited for any red string. He was never suited for Princey. But Morality? Morality’s perfect. He’s funny, he cares; he was made to be someone’s destiny. To be Prince’s destiny.

And Anxiety’s been selfish. Selfish for far too long. They deserve to be happy and Anxiety can do that. He’ll sever his ties to Prince and tie Morality to him.

It’ll be like it was always meant to be. How it always had been to everyone but Anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was enjoyable! If you want to read it on my Tumblr/request anything on my Tumblr it's here: https://live-writing.tumblr.com/


End file.
